


Not Supposed To

by vindobonensis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angsty Trafalgar D. Water Law, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindobonensis/pseuds/vindobonensis
Summary: Ever so often, there were moments when time would freeze for Trafalgar Law and he would become painfully aware that this was not what his life was supposed to be. Then one drunken night with the Strawhat pirates leads to a realisation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first couple of chapters are quite short, but they'll get longer in a bit. :)

It started the day he escaped from the burning ruins of Flevance. His feet carried him across the charred ground out of their own accord, amongst the ruins of his home, through the throng of bodies littering the city. Bodies of his friends, his neighbors, his family - their familiar faces mercifully blurred by the stream of tears falling uncontrollably from his eyes. It was all he could do to keep his sobs trapped behind his hands clutched convulsively across his mouth.

 

When he saw the men in gas masks carelessly throwing corpses onto a cart beside the only opening in the barbed-wire fence that had been erected around Flevance so many weeks ago, he knew it was his only chance.In the heartbeat between the soldiers turning around to pick up another body and straightening up with the corpse across their shoulders, he darted to the cart, burrowing in between the bullet-pierced bodies of the old man who ran the bakery on High Street and an auburn-haired teenage girl he had never seen before. Anything - anything to survive.

 

"How late is it?" One of the guards grunted at his fellow.

 

The other man checked a wristwatch.

 

"Quarter past midnight. This load’s good to go. Can’t have a pile-up at the incinerator."

 

The cart jolted into motion.

 

_Quarter past midnight._

 

Law’s eyes widened and the roar of the fire, the rattling of the cart, droned into silence.

 

It was late. Past midnight. He was supposed to be in bed, back in his room. He was supposed to be tired from studying for exams, from Lami annoying him, nagging him to play with her. His parents were supposed to scold him for staying up and reading medical textbooks stolen from his father’s study under his blankets with a torch. Even now he could see his mother with a half-hearted scowl on her face, peeking through his bedroom door -

 

Another corpse landed on top of him and knocked the air from his lungs. Reality crushed in on him in a rush of sound and stench and he almost cried out when he glanced up and saw his kindergarten teacher staring sightlessly back at him, half of her face burnt to black.


	2. Chapter 2

He was twelve and running an errand for the Family when it hit him the next time. 

A knife and a gun lay concealed beneath the plain clothing he wore as he wove through the crowd beside Baby 5, as inconspicuously as possible. Their target for the day was a transaction between a start-up pirate from the neighboring island and a small-time credit shark from the fringes of Spider Mills. Trying to trade under the radar of the Family, to circumvent Doflamingo, the fools. Pityful. Idiotic. Easy enough to be handled by the kids. 

"Whack them. Get the loot. Vanish." Their instructions were simple and clear. 

The only tedious part was that they had to pass through the main square to get to the meeting point. Normally, that wouldn’t have been much of a problem, but today was the day of the town fair. Music, food, attractions, colorful decorations. And a thick throng of people pushing from one end of the square to the other. 

Irritated at the joyful atmosphere, Law grit his teeth and pulled his hat low over his eyes. If someone saw his face and the sickly white that sprawled across his features, all hell would break lose. 

"Come on, Nii-chan. Pleeeeeaaaaase. Just once. Please."

Nii-chan

Law froze in his tracks and looked back towards where the voice had come from. 

A family stood in line at a stand selling cotton candy. The parents had seemingly met someone they knew and were talking animatedly with them, while their two children stood beside them, arguing. A little girl with glasses and blond curls was tugging at the sleeve of her brother, pointing towards an old-fashioned Merry-Go-Round. 

"No - I told you. I’m too old for that. I’m not a kid anymore!"

The boy must have been about thirteen, just bordering on puberty. His light brown hair was messy and brushed back in a clumsy attempt to look stylish, his clothes baggy and bearing the insignia of some musical group. 

His little sister pouted. 

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh Nii-chan! You-" 

"Now now." The mother had seemingly realized her children’s dispute and bent down to them. Her hair was blonde like her daughter’s, a stark contrast to the blue dress she wore, but fell smoothly down her back. She brushed it away in a fluid motion and smiled at her daughter. "Myako - your brother is becoming a young man. That means that he sometimes won’t want to do everything you want to do. But if you like, I will go on the carousel with you."

The little girl went from pouting to grinning brightly within a second and darted off towards the Merry-go-Round, followed by her indulgently smiling mother. 

Her brother stayed behind, looking after them, his smug attitude somewhat slipping as he watched his sister race towards the attraction. 

Law stared after them as well, frozen in the moment. He was supposed to do that - quarrel with his little sister. Lami would be insufferable in a place like this, demanding balloons and ice cream and a ride on the roller coaster. Dragging him by the hand, bubbling with happiness. His mother was supposed to settle disputes between them. He was supposed to worry about school. About sports. About growing up. 

Not dying. 

"You coming?" Baby 5 hissed back to him from where she had stopped a few paces ahead. 

Law tore his eyes away from the family and looked down at his own hands. The white patches that marred his already pale skin had grown ever-faster over the last few months. It would not be long. 

Feeling the cold metal of his weapons against his skin, he focussed his mind on his mission once more. 

Whack them. Get the loot. Vanish. Easy. 

The last thing he heard before slipping out of earshot was the other boy’s somewhat reluctant voice as he ran after his sister. 

"Wait up! I’m coming too!"

Not a kid anymore. Right.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Four years later and his world had shifted again. He had found Cora-san, and lost him again. For a few glorious minutes it had seemed as if his life could become worth living once more. Until the shots. The silence. The terrifying echo of his cries in the snow-swept night.

 

The feeling remained the same when it overcame him once more.

 

Some nameless town on a nondescript island in a remote corner of the North Blue. Faceless people slinking through the nocturnal streets of the shady part of town. Muffled voices, music and orange light spilling out through half-open windows from the bars lining the sidewalk. Whores flicking their skirts at passersby, mutely inviting customers, for the price of sin was ever the same.

 

Law shouldered his newly acquired sword, pleased at the intimidation that flickered across people’s faces when they caught sight of him. He was sixteen and already standing above almost anyone he passed, having been hit by a growth spurt just after he had removed the last of the cursed amber lead from his system. With the poison finally gone, his hormonal system had seemingly kicked into overdrive to compensate. He still had the somewhat gangly air of a youth who had gained a lot of height in a short time, but he was well aware that his tall frame, combined with his signature glare, gave him an imposing aura.

 

"Looking for company, love?" A low voice called to him from the shadows. Slowing his pace marginally, Law glanced at the woman looking at him from beneath heavily tinted eyelashes. She was young, probably only a year or two older than him, but the tight corset that clung to her body, making her breasts almost spill from her decolté, left no doubt about her profession.

 

Ignoring the heat that annoyingly coiled in his gut, Law scowled and looked away.He moved on, closing his fingers tightly around the folded sheet of paper he held. It had taken him days to draw up the design and he had finally found a place that did not mortally offend his medical sense of cleanliness. Now it was time to emblazon his mission, his tribute to Cora-san, on his very skin.

 

"Kusako - do you really think this is a good idea?"

 

"Trust me - this is the guy. Where’s your sense of adventure, baby?"

 

"Let’s just make sure we get back to the dance before anyone notices we’ve left."

 

Two voices stood out from the rumble of sound and Law narrowed his eyes to make out the figures who spoke in the dim light.

 

Two teenagers stood a few feet ahead of him, lingering in front of the entrance to a particularly shady bar - two teenagers who very obviously did not belong in this disreputable area. The boy was wearing a suit, but his tie hung loosely around his neck and his shirt was partly unbuttoned. For some reason, a pair of sunglasses was perched on his head. His slouching gait, his lopsided smile - everything about him screamed rebellion.

 

Beside him stood a girl, fifteen perhaps, and at the sight of her, Law’s heart gave a deafening thud.

 

In the half-light emanating from the bar, she could have been mistaken for an older version of Lami.

 

Smooth brown hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, a stray lock held in place by a golden hairclip. Her face was round and child-like, but her teenage figure, flattered by a dark red dress, was womanly already. She was chewing nervously at her lip, glancing at the door of the bar.

 

"So - what do we do when we have it?"She asked uncertainly, shifting awkwardly in her high-heeled shoes, the same shade of red as her dress.

 

The boy winked at her and gave her a wide grin. "Smoke it, of course. Back at the dance - the others are waiting for us at the gym door."

 

_A dance._

 

He was supposed to go to the dance at the academy at sixteen, Law suddenly remembered. It had been an event he had been dreading since being enrolled in the Medical Academy of Flevance at eight years old. When he had protested and insisted that he would never be able to waltz, his mother had only smiled indulgently and reminded him that it was a tradition for the students to celebrate the end of their theoretical education like that. And his father had added with a pat on his back and a wink that it was an excellent place to meet girls.

 

Law remembered pulling a disgusted face and fleeing from the room, unwilling to once again hear the story of how his parents had met at that very event. And shouting over his shoulder that he would never want a girlfriend anyways because girls were gross.

 

Would he have felt the same now, Law wondered. Would he have asked out a girl? Brought her home? What would his parents have said? Or - God help him! - Cora-san?

 

He almost winced at the image that appeared in his mind - of Cora-san grinning widely and hurrying to meet a young girl in a pretty dress standing beside Law, only to trip over his own feet, fall, tumble and knock them both to the ground.

 

"Hey!"

 

Law looked up just in time to see the boy grin even more widely and pull the girl close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

 

Would he have been like that? Daredevil? Rebellious? Sneaking away from a dance to fetch drugs?

 

The girl let out a surprised gasp just before her lips were captured in a kiss, which even to Law’s unpracticed eyes looked sloppy and insensitive.

 

With a growl, he snapped back to the present, an inexplicable rage rising in his chest. Maybe it was because the girl could have been Lami and a long-dormant sense of fraternal protectiveness spurred him into action. Maybe it was because just now this vision of _what could have been_ rubbed him up the completely wrong way. Or maybe it was just because he was well aware that these rich, sheltered kids had no fucking business here.

 

In any case, a nasty snarl spread on his face and he stepped from the shadows.

 

The sound of Kikoku being drawn a few centimeters from its sheath captured the attention of the couple before him.

 

Breaking apart, they turned towards Law.

 

The boy yelped, the girl shrieked - terror was plain on both their faces as they stumbled backwards ungracefully, retreating before Law’s advancing form. The boy’s sunglasses clattered onto the pavement.

 

The Captain of the Heart Pirates was shrouded in a dark aura loaded with malice and danger. When he spoke, his voice was low, lazy and threatening and half his face was hidden by the shadow cast by his hat.

 

"Are you looking for something?"

 

The girl scrambled to hide behind her companion, whose mouth snapped open and shut without any sounds emerging, in a comical imitation of a goldfish.

 

"N-n-no we - we were, er, just passing. Pa-passing through," he finally managed to stutter out.

 

A corner of Law’s mouth twitched into a cruel grin and he raised his head, allowing light to fall on his face. At the look in his eyes, the two teenagers blanched even further.

 

"Then move. You’re in my way," he growled.

 

Emitting another squeak of terror, the couple turned and ran, leaving behind nothing but an abandoned pair of sunglasses illuminated in the patch of light from the door of the bar.

 

Law sighed and slid Kikoku back into its sheath. Instantly, the aura of the cursed sword, screaming at the edge of his consciousness, dissipated and left him feeling drawn and tired.

 

For a moment he stood in the half-light, fighting a lingering feeling of melancholy. Then, his fingers closed more tightly around the piece of paper he was holding.

 

_Tattoos. Cora-san. Doflamingo. His mission._

 

No use thinking of things that could not be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for the next chapter: Drastic change of gears ahead! :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Toraaaaoooo!"Luffy’s whining voice cut through the haze of sleep that had enveloped Law. Slowly drifting into consciousness, he cracked open one of his eyes and saw the captain of the Straw Hat pirates looking at him with a large grin on his face. While sprawled on top of him. With tousled hair and a very visible bite-mark on his neck. Naked.

 

At the last announcement of his sleep-addled brain, Law shot upright in bed, head flying around wildly. Luffy was knocked backwards off the other captain and gave a yelp of surprised discontent.

 

Law groaned in pain, a headache worse than any he could remember splitting through his skull. It felt like someone had driven an axe into the back of his head. For a moment, all he could do was grip the bedsheets and wait until the blinding pain had passed, before thinking even became an option again.

 

Bedsheets? Bed. He was in a bed. In an infirmary. On the Thousand Sunny. On the way to Zou. Right yes. Dressrosa. Zou. Doflamingo defeated. Kaido out for their heads. So far so good. But how - why - HOW -

 

Luffy sat back up and crossed his legs, tilting his head at Law. "Whatcha do that for, Torao? I was just trying to kiss you good morning!"

 

Law’s eyes widened at that pronouncement and dread curled in his stomach when the full scope of the situation dawned on him. Looking away from the naked Straw-hat captain, he glanced at his own body and realized with a groan that he was covered only by a blanked haphazardly thrown over him. More importantly , a set of new marks adorned his skin, vivid beside the yellowing bruises from his time in Dressrosa. Bite-marks. Scratches. A hand-shaped bruise on his hip.

 

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck._ The panicked thought echoed around Law’s mind - until he shifted to sit up and felt a very distinct stickiness around his groin. His mind screeched to a halt and with a growing sense of hilarity he realized that _fuck_ was probably exactly what he had done last night.

 

"Are you OK, Torao? You feel funny."Luffy observed, a worried look on his face.

 

Law’s eyes snapped back to the other captain, trying to make sense of the words. He _felt_ funny? How could he _feel_ funny? It was not like Straw-Hat could sense his rising panic and confusion. Except - Except with his observation haki he probably could. Which meant that he was completely aware of Law’s slowly cracking mental state. Fucking perfect.

 

Ignoring the unpleasant stickiness, Law sat up and drew the blanket across his lap fully. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to reign in his emotions. It would not do to flood his ally with a storm of angst and panic.

 

But.

 

What had happened?

 

How in heaven’s name had he ended up _fucking Straw-hat?!_

 

He remembered landing on an island. And the bonfire the Straw-Hats had lit. And nothing after that.

 

But he had been supposed to be on his guard. He had been supposed to watch out for Doflamingo’s allies coming after them, or Marines, or the first of Kaido’s minions or -

 

Law growled and snapped open his eyes. It was no use.

 

Still naked and sitting in front of him cross-legged, Luffy continued to watch him with concerned eyes.

 

"What happened last night, Straw-Hat?" Law eventually ground out.

 

Luffy’s eyes widened and he cocked his head in confusion.

 

"You don’t remember?"

 

"I wouldn’t be asking you if I did, Straw-Hat," Law hissed through gritted teeth. Fuck, he was not in the state to deal with this idiot!

 

To his surprise, Luffy only pouted. "Why do you keep calling me 'Straw-Hat' again? I like it better when you use my name." Then, the actual question seemed to register and a wide grin broke across his face. "Oh and we had sex last night! It was awesome!"

 

Unable to control his expressions or his thoughts anymore, Law stared at the younger man’s stupidly grinning face. _We had sex last night._ Well that was no fucking surprise, was it? He’d figured that out by himself. But the other thing -

 

_I like it better when you use my name._

 

 _Is that so,_ Luffy _? Then I will have to keep using it._

 

_Oh get a room you two! This is getting indecent!_

 

\- brought back a rush of memories that was entirely unexpected. The beach, the party, the bonfire, the food and especially the wine.

 

_Oh fuck. That had not been supposed to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: This is set after Dressrosa, but it is assumed that the Strawhats and Trafalgar are travelling together on the Thousand Sunny. :) (Did I start the draft ages ago when I hadn't yet finished reading the Dressrosa Arc? Yes, I did!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the long chapter I promised at the beginning! :) It carries on a while, so please have patience!

The night was young and the Strawhats were having a party.

 

Dressrosa lay behind them, Doflamingo had been defeated and new adventures were dawning on the horizon. As soon as it had become clear that the Marines were not tracking them anymore, Luffy had decided that celebrations - with lots of juicy meat - were in order and despite Law’s protests, the crew had docked at a small, nondescript and seemingly uninhabited island.

 

All in all, things were not as bad as they could have been, the captain of the Heart Pirates reflected. The little bay in which they had decided to land was hidden by a small peninsula and he doubted the bonfire that Usopp and Luffy had insisted on lighting was big enough to attract the attention of any passing ships.

 

The flames were dancing merrily as Franky lobbed another large piece of wood into the fire. Sanji juggled some of the kitchen equipment he had dragged ashore, offering even more treats and appetizers to Nami and Robin, who were sitting beside each other, engaged in an animated conversation and pretty much ignoring the heart-emitting cook fluttering ever-closer. Brook’s hands danced across his violin tirelessly, drawing tunes of cheerfulness from the small wooden instrument. Zoro was chugging away at a bottle of Sake, while Luffy stared at a piece of meat turning over the fire, saliva dripping from his mouth. Chopper and Ussopp, meanwhile, had shoved chopsticks up their noses and were dancing around the flames merrily.

 

Observing the chaos from the sidelines, Law could not help but scowl at the childish antics of the Straw-Hat crew. Seriously! How had these morons survived so far in the New World?! He had seen their strength, their power during a fight, but the contrast to this sort of behavior was bordering on the surreal!

 

"Aperitif?"

 

Law glanced up and saw Black-Leg standing beside him, holding a tray with several glasses half-filled with a light-yellow liquid, a big jug of water at the centre. A hand-shaped imprint on the cook’s left cheek bore evidence to Nami convincing him that she and Robin would prefer to be left alone, thank you very much.

 

When he received no response except a dark look, Sanji scowled at Law.

 

"Quit looking so gloomy already and have a drink. We won. Doflamingo’s been taken down."

 

Law grit his teeth and intensified his glare. "And I suppose Kaido’s nothing to worry about?" He replied bitingly.

 

Sanji seemed unimpressed. "Of course he is. But something to worry about for another day." Looking away from Law, Sanji focussed his eyes on Luffy, who was busy stuffing himself, a bone sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "Our captain may take it to an extreme, but he is right, you know. Sometimes it is better to not worry about things until you have to. He’s certainly happy that way."

 

Looking at the ridiculous grin on the Straw-Hat captain’s face as he stuffed another gigantic piece of meat into his mouth, Law could see the cook’s point. It was hard to believe that this carefree fool was the same person he had stitched together after Marineford, the same person who had burnt with rage and defeated Doflamingo only days ago. Who had kept Doflamingo from crushing his skull -

 

 _No_. He did not need to think about that. It was over. Done. No matter that his mind had been left a pile of shards by the experience. He did worry too much - Black-Leg was right. Luffy had told him so too. And Cora-san. But he’d had the tendency even as a child, with Lami constantly nagging him to lighten up and -

 

 _No_. Also something to definitely not think about.

 

Wordlessly, he grabbed a glass from the proffered tray and emptied it in two deep swallows. The alcohol burned down his throat mercilessly and left him coughing helplessly for a moment. Damn! That had been stronger than expected!

 

Sanji stood beside him, his head thrown back in laughter. When he noticed Law’s deadly glare he only chuckled.

 

"That’s the spirit. But not quite so fast!"

 

"What is that stuff?" Law asked, annoyed to notice that he sounded quite choked still. There was a sharp aftertaste in his mouth that reminded him of some sort of herb that he couldn’t place.

 

"Pastis." Sanji answered with a grin. "But you’re supposed to dilute it." To prove his point, he took up the jug of water at the center of the tray and filled up one of the glasses. The light-yellow liquid became even paler, almost white, and swirled around the glass when Sanji handed it to him.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Law took a careful sip, assessing the taste. Now that the high alcoholic content wasn’t incinerating his tastebuds anymore, it tasted quite nice. Refreshing, and sharp, kind of like -

 

"Anis-seed."He murmured, looking at the ice-cubes floating in his glass.

 

Sanji raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if pleasantly surprised. "That’s right. Glad to know that there’s finally someone on board who can appreciate fine food." A glare was sent towards a certain green-haired swordsman reaching for his third bottle of sake. Then Sanji remembered himself and added "- apart form the ladies, of course."

 

Despite himself, a corner of Law’s mouth twitched upwards. Except for Robin, all of the Straw-Hat pirates were easy to predict and even easier to manipulate. Once you had spent a certain amount of time with them, their weak points became glaringly obvious. With Zoro it was booze and his crippled sense of direction. With Franky technology. With Chopper praise. With Nami money. With Usopp ego. With Brook underwear and tasteless jokes. With Luffy meat. And finally, of course, with Sanji: women, Zoro and food.

 

"Everything I have tasted aboard your ship has been exceptional, Black-Leg," Law said evenly. Gradually, his formerly foul mood had begun to fade, a warm feeling spreading in his chest instead. It had suddenly inspired theinexplicable urge to say something … nice.

 

Sanji glanced at him as if expecting his words to be some kind of joke. 

 

Law looked straight back at him, taking another sip of his drink. "I mean it. So far, I may not have been able to focus much on the quality of the meals, everything considered, but they have been delicious, I assure you. Far better than on my own ship." That much was true. Even after all this time, Law had not recruited a cook for his submarine. So far he had never seen the need to - the meals that Shachi and Penguin produced were satisfactory, if nothing special. But after spending some time on the Sunny, he might have to reconsider. "And I very much appreciate that you also cater to my dislike of bread," he added for good measure.

 

The Straw-Hat cook stared at him with a look of unabashed surprise and Law almost snorted in amusement. Instead, he emptied his glass. It was comical to see how hard Sanji tried to not show how Law’s words had pleased him.

 

"Well. Yes. Thanks." He eventually said curtly, filling another glass of Pastis and handing it to Law. "I’ll come by with the first course and the wine in a bit."

 

Law smirked into his drink and watched Black-Leg move on with a new spring in his step.

 

—

 

A single compliment, Law soon realized, could have quite an impact. Apart from seemingly spurring Sanji to outdo himself regarding the variety and intricacy of the dishes, he also treated Law differently. While he still did not fret about him like about Nami and Robin, Sanji treated him far more … considerately than the other men for the rest of the evening. It did not take great observational talent to notice that the cook always seemed to hand him more nicely-arranged, slightly larger portions, made sure to immediately refill his plate once it had been emptied and was at hand with a fresh glass and a different bottle of wine after every course.

 

After another glass of Pastis and appetizers - dark green olives, caramelized tomatoes in olive oil and baked aubergines - there was a dish of shrimps sautéed in a white wine sauce, with a side of artichoke hearts and accompanied by rosé wine, courgette-soup with dark swirls of pumpkin-seed oil and white wine, sea-king omelettes with peppers and herbs and a yellowish wine that Sanji insisted was made of Muskateller grapes, followed by the main course of lamb in a red wine sauce, garnished with laurel, red onions and whole garlic cloves and accompanied by a glass of velvety Merlot. By the time Sanji came along with a plate of crème brûlée and a glass of Beerenauslese, Law had to admit that he hadn’t eaten so well in years … if ever.

 

Meanwhile, the party had wound down a little. Chopper and Usopp had quit dancing in favour of wolfing down their food ages ago, outdone only by Luffy, who had just finished his third helping of dessert and was literally stuffed to the point of being spherical. Zoro was contently suckling on his god-knows-how-manieth bottle of sake, while Nami and Robin were talking with each other, sipping at their dessert wine. Franky had headed back to the ship to check on things and keep the first shift of night-watch a little while ago. The scene was peaceful, Law had to admit, especially since Brook had switched from the energetic, raucous tunes he’d played during the early evening, to more subdued, calm, even somewhat melancholy music.

Law found himself feeling at ease. He was pleasantly full and had long ago lost count of how many times Sanji had refilled his glass in his determination to cater to his every unspoken need. Generally, Law drank infrequently - he hated for any drug, including alcohol, to dull his senses, preferring to stay alert and battle-ready at all times. But for tonight he had decided to let down his guard for once - silly and childish as the Straw Hats seemed, if he felt save anywhere, it was with them. Luffy had seen to that.

 

 _Luffy_.

 

Watching from afar, Law observed the younger captain. After petting his bulging stomach contently with a massive grin on his face, the rubber-man closed his eyes, concentrated for a moment and then suddenly snapped back to his normal skinny self, much to the amusement of Usopp and Chopper. Law supposed that he had no right to judge - what with his own power being somewhat creepy - but the way in which Luffy’s body worked continued to faze him. For it to just stretch and contract like that …. All parts of it. His arms, his legs, his neck, even his face. Even his mouth. His tongue. Even… 

 

And suddenly Law found his thoughts drifting into a direction that made him rather aware that he hadn’t gotten laid in months - since before Punk Hazard, in fact. As he watched Luffy by the bonfire, images flashed through his head - images of bending that lithe body in ways that would normally be anatomically impossible, of that tongue stretching to wrap around -

 

"Are you finished with that?"

 

Law turned around sluggishly only to see Sanji standing over him, a lazy grin on his face, balancing a tray on his right hand. It took Law a moment to realize that the cook was talking about the empty dessert plate in front of him and not about the fantasies that had flashed through his head in lurid detail.

 

"Yes, thank you. It was very good," Law answered, more amused than annoyed to find that it took him more effort than usual to form words and that even so, they came out somewhat slurred.

 

Sanji seemingly noticed too, because his grin only grew wider.

 

"Glad to hear you enjoyed it. Here now." Sanji bent down to take Law’s empty plate and revealed the contents of his tray. A tall glass of red wine, a plate of assorted cheeses with fruit and a small glass filled with some rather potent-looking liqueur.

 

Noticing the widening of the Heart captain’s eyes, Sanji smiled. "These are some cheeses that I picked up en route for the ladies. I thought you might enjoy some. With a fitting wine of course. And a digestif for afterwards."

 

Law stared at the plate in front of him, more amazed than ever that his one complement to the cook could cause him to go to such lengths - even to dip into the sacred food stache reserved for the women on board.

 

"Thank you!" He managed to say eventually, painfully aware that those two words were pretty inept to convey his actual gratitude. Sanji seemed to get it anyways and only shot him a wide grin before taking the dirty dishes away and leaving Law in peace.Well -

 

"Whatcha got there?" a voice asked from behind him and Law almost laughed out loud. Of course Luffy would notice instantly if someone else was given extra food. But the numerous glasses of wine he’d consumed during the evening, kudos to the Straw Hat cook, had left him indifferent to the antics and quirks of the crew. More entertained than anything by them, actually.

 

Luffy squatted down beside him and peeked at his plate.

 

"They’re cheeses." Law answered, a small smile on his face.

 

The expression on the Straw Hat captain’s face, however, fell. "Oh _those_!" He muttered, put out.

 

Law laughed. "You don’t like them?"

 

Luffy shook his head vigorously, so that the straw hat hanging off the string round his neck flew from side to side. "Oh no! I tasted them once when Robin had them - they’re horrible! Robin said they taste better with wine, but I don’t like wine."

 

Law only raised an eyebrow and slid a sliver of cheese into his mouth. The taste was intense, he had to admit, but not unpleasant. Still looking at Luffy, he took a sip of wine, letting it roll around his mouth. Instantly, the aroma of the cheese morphed and became more heady, mellow, pleasant. He hadn’t expected anything less of Sanji, but the combination of tastes was amazing.

 

Luffy was looking at him, disgust plain on his face, causing Law to snort in amusement.

 

Instantly, the other’s expression cleared. "You’re laughing. And smiling," he observed.

 

Taking another sip of wine, Law nodded. "Your cook made sure that I have every reason to."

 

"I’m glad you like Sanji’s food! It’s brilliant!" The Straw Hat captain instantly exclaimed, a massive grin on his face. Law only smiled, not bothering to correct that it was more the wine than the food that had him laughing more in one evening than he usually would all year. Once more, he sipped at his wine -

 

"You’re far prettier when you smile."

 

\- only to choke on it.

 

For a few moments, he was occupied with coughing uncontrollably, trying not to spill the rest of his drink.

 

"What didja just say?!" He slurred eventually, the shock at Luffy’s comment demolishing what had remained of his diction.

 

"I said you’re far prettier when you smile." Luffy repeated, the same wide grin on his face, completely unfazed.

 

At the frank expression on his fellow captain’s face, Law bizarrely burst into a fit of giggles. He had no way of knowing if the other man was even aware of the implications of such a comment when made between two men. Or whether he’d actually meant it that way and was trying very clumsily to flirt with Law. Little did the rubber-man know that Law had been pondering all the ways in which his extreme flexibility could be exploited in the bedroom mere minutes ago.

 

"Luffy, you’re gonna be the death of me!" He eventually managed to choke out between giggles.

 

At his words, the younger man’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You called me Luffy!"

 

Law sighed and finished his wine. Normally the other’s incessant stating of obvious facts would have bothered him and merited at least a glare, if not a bitingly sarcastic remark. But now he found the quality almost endearing. "So I did," was his only reply.

 

After a moment, Luffy once more broke into his trademark grin and leaned forward, placing one hand on either side of Law. "I like it better when you use my name!" He exclaimed happily.

 

By now, Luffy was so close that Law could feel his breath on his face as he spoke, could feel the warmth radiating off his body. Heat suddenly coiled in his stomach, curling and unfolding and rising through his chest. He could practically feel his pupils dilating and his heart rate speed up. _Not good._ A voice warned from somewhere remote at the back of his mind. _Not good at all_. _You still don’t know whether this is Luffy coming onto you, or Luffy just naively disregarding your personal space . If Luffy even sees you in a romantic light. If he is even interested in men. If - It would be best to just go. To the ship. To bed. Anywhere._ But the voice was dim and growing dimmer, fading as if hidden by a wall of smoke.

 

A lopsided grin spread across Law’s face and he shifted forward a bit, closer to Luffy. Not breaking eye contact, he reached for the small glass of liqueur that Sanji had left for him and downed it in one go. The alcohol slid down his throat pleasantly and a taste of sweet spices filled his mouth. "Is that so, _Luffy_?" He replied in a low voice. One hand slid around the younger man’s waist and pulled him down onto Law’s lap. Luffy’s eyes widened a bit and Law knew he could feel the slowly-growing bulge in his tight pants. "Then I will have to keep using it."

 

Law’s eyes never left Luffy’s, searching for comprehension, for consent, emotion. He saw confusion, certainly, but also slowly-dawning understanding. And -

 

"Oh get a room you two! This is getting indecent!"

 

Law snapped back to reality. He was sitting near the bonfire, Luffy in his lap. In front of all the members of the Straw Hat crew. All of whom were watching them. And laughing at the comment Ussop had jokingly shouted their way, probably assuming that Luffy had jumped at Law without his consent.

 

 _… you doing…what … What are you doing? What are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING????_ The fog that had shrouded Law’s mind finally cleared and he jumped up, forcing Luffy to scramble off him or fall. The world lurched unpleasantly as the alcohol sloshed around his brain, but Law managed to keep upright despite swaying considerably. Luffy looked at him in confusion.

 

"Imma go" Law slurred, pulling his hat low over his eyes.

 

"What?" Luffy asked, still not understanding what had gone on a moment ago.

 

"Back to Sunny. Gotta go." Law answered, struggling to form words. How had he let it go this far? A second later, he spotted Kikoku on the ground a few feet away and bent down to pick it up. However, as he stooped over, one sword suddenly became three and the ground underneath his feet swayed, swirling towards him.

 

"Hold on!"

 

A strong hand grabbed his arm and prevented him from nosediving into the sand. Slowly, the world stopped spinning and Law felt hot humiliation creep up his spine at the realization that he’d almost keeled over. If Luffy hadn’t caught him - Luffy. Luffy had caught him.

 

Even now, the Straw Hat captain was holding onto his arm, keeping him steady.

 

The younger captain was looking at him in concern, not letting go. "Are you OK?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

 

"Fine." Law responded instantly, gritting his teeth and looking anywhere but at Luffy. In the background he could still hear the Straw Hats laughing merrily - seemingly Law almost diving into the solid ground head-first had made for an amusing spectacle. _Fan-fuckin-tastic._

 

Luffy still hadn’t let go of his arm and Law did not need to look at the other man to know that a piercing stare was focussed on him.

 

"I’ll take you back to the Sunny," he said eventually.

 

Law scoffed and pulled his arm free of Luffy’s hold. "I am perfererctely capabale of walkin’ by myself," he protested and winced at the slurring of his voice. _Well fuck._

 

Trying to keep whatever dignity he had left, Law threw Kikoku over his shoulder and began to stride down the beach towards where the Sunny was docked, ignoring the sound of laughter ringing through the night behind him.

 

The beach, however, was awfully uncooperative. It swayed uncontrollably at times and Law had to try his hardest to keep his footing. The sea didn’t help, lapping away at the sand as it did and adding to the general motion overload. At every step he took, it felt like his shoes sank at least half a meter into the pliable ground. Suddenly, the few hundred meters to the Sunny seemed a very long way to go.

 

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ This was why he never drank.

 

As soon as the Strawhat crew were out of earshot - and hopefully out of sight! - Law stopped and let himself sink onto the swaying sand. It was too fucking much. Why couldn’t everything just stop fucking moving. The roar of the sea was almost deafening and the darkness around him filled with sickening movement. If any enemy were to attack -

 

"Don’t worry Torao, I gotcha."

 

An arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him upright once more. Luffy’s arm. Luffy had seemingly followed him and was set on saving him despite his protests. Again. Like a knight in fucking shining armor. And Law being Law had only one thing to say -

 

"Fuckoff!"

 

Even Law was aware that the words, when spoken as a slurred, grumpy grumble, held none of their usual menace. Luffy only laughed in response and began to drag him towards the ship.

 

"Don’t be silly Torao! I’m here for you when you need me." A strong arm wrapped around his waist and Law was painfully reminded of the minutes he had spent slung across Luffy’s shoulder, being carried across Dressrosa. He had been helpless then, the seastone cuffs on his wrists draining his energy and rendering him fucking useless. And yet, Luffy had carried him, protected him and bizarrely, Law had felt safe.

 

He had not been lying to Doflamingo. The Strawhats had left nothing in their wake but sheer miracles.

 

Even now it felt good to have Luffy’s hands on him. His skin was warm and rough from all the fighting, but despite his strength, his body was neither burly nor bulging. It might have been a side-effect of his Devil’s fruit, but Luffy was lithe and sinewy, a miracle in the face of the monstrous strength he carried within. And he was warm … So warm …

 

Law could feel Luffy’s body heat diffusing through the soft fabric of his clothes, a welcome comfort in the chilly night air. Greedy for more, he rested his cheek on the other’s shoulder, sighing contently when he felt the skin underneath - despite the awkward position due to their difference in heights. For a while, the world seemed to contract onto the feeling of Luffy against him and their motions together.

 

"Torao. Oi, Torao. We’re here!"

 

With a sharp intake of breath, Law was wrenched from the soft cocoon of sensations in which he had enclosed himself. Without him noticing, he had been led across the beach, onto the ship and back towards the infirmary, where he was sleeping for the duration of his stay aboard the Sunny.

 

Right now, Luffy was facing him, his hands on Law’s shoulders to keep him upright by pressing him against the wall of the corridor. Amusement was evident on the Straw-hat captain’s face. Apparently Law getting smashed was fun to watch for all around.

 

"Thank you." Law sighed, dragging his hands across his face. He could not deal with this right now. In the morning, when he was sober once more, he would face the consequences.

 

But Luffy did not let go. If anything, his grip on Law’s shoulders tightened. Lowering his hands, Law stared at him questioningly.

 

"I gotta ask you something." Luffy said eventually.

 

Law sighed, resigned to his fate. "Go ahead then."

 

"Did you wanna kiss me? Back at the bonfire?"

 

Despite his state of rather heavy intoxication, Law’s brain contorted at the naive phrasing of Luffy’s question.

 

"No, I didn’t want to just kiss you. I wanted to rip off your fucking clothes and fuck you right there on the beach."

 

Luffy’s eyes widened dramatically and it took Law a moment to comprehend that _he had just said that out loud._

 

The realization made him want to bash his head into the wall until he fractured his cranium, but before he could do so, he was prevented -

 

\- by Luffy slamming their lips together savagely. It was rough and unpracticed and Law could feel teeth grazing at his lips, but Luffy’s tongue darted into his mouth and wickedly intertwined with his own and _fucking hell his grip on reality was slipping._

 

Shifting away from Law’s shoulders, Luffy’s hands ventured lower, sliding along Law’s back and coming to rest on the curve of his ass, thumbs dipping underneath his waistband. Law could feel himself hardening rapidly in response to the treatment and instinctively thrust his hips forward, against Luffy’s, all inhibitions dissolved by the alcohol sloshing around his brain.

 

Luffy smiled against his lips and only deepened the kiss, his tongue twisting in ways that were anatomically impossible, one hand pulling Law closer to his own hips, grinding their crotches together.

 

"Fuck." Law gasped, feeling Luffy’s erection slide against his own through the fabric. 

 

"Okay!" Luffy replied happily, his trademark grin growing on his face. It was pure and innocent, despite the fact that he was currently grabbing Law’s arse - and somehow that stirred the older man in ways he never could have imagined.

 

He gave his all to their kiss, sliding his lips against Luffy’s and moaning desperately into the other’s mouth. Vaguely, he felt that Luffy was moving them, maneuvering their intertwined bodies through the door and towards the bed. But even as they hit the mattress they did not break apart.

 

Luffy crawled on top of Law, settling on his lap so that his ass was rubbing against the hard length of Law’s erection through his pants. Groaning in frustration, Law grabbed Luffy’s hips and ground against him, desperate for friction.

 

In return, Luffy’s grin reappeared. "We gotta get naked!" He announced as if the information was entirely new to Law.

 

Before the captain of the Heart Pirates had time to react, Luffy had jumped upright and was shedding his clothes. His shirt, his beloved hat, his pants and his sandals all landed in a corner and Law barely had time to prop himself up on his elbows before Luffy started to unbutton his jeans.

 

Seeing the Straw Hat take off his clothes was surreal enough to spur Law into a resemblance of rational thinking.

 

"Luffy, wait!" He urged, even as the younger man slid down his tight jeans.

 

Luffy, however, was undeterred and only grinned up at him. "You want this." He stated happily.

 

Law’s brain cramped once more. "Yes I do! But you - ah!" Law gasped as his boxers were ripped of as well, exposing his raging erection to the cold night air in the infirmary.

 

"I want to fuck you too!" Luffy assured him happily, naive grin never faltering, even as he climbed on top of Law once more and took his hard length in hand, guiding him towards his entrance.

 

A split second later, Law realized what the idiot was about to do. "Preparation!" he gasped.

 

"Rubber!" was Luffy’s only reply, even as he lowered himself onto Law’s erection.

 

Instantly, all coherent thought was swept from Law’s mind and his world converged on the feeling of his cock sliding effortlessly inside Luffy. Incredibly, the other man accommodated him easily, still tight and hot around him. Where normally, Law would have to fight hard to keep still, to let his partner get used to the feeling of being stretched, he was now bowled over by an onslaught of sensations as Luffy started moving on top of him a moment later. Riding him for all it was worth.

 

Fuck.

 

All Law could do was give himself up to the feeling and float in a haze of lust and alcohol as Luffy roughly fucked him into the mattress. He had no control, no influence - and he _liked it._

 

Soon, heat was coiling tightly in his gut and he felt the pressure building, to the level of almost being painful.

 

A second later, orgasm slammed into him with unprecedented force - heat was flooding him, washing through him in waves, even as Luffy moaned and writhed on top of him, driving towards his own release.

 

"Toraaaaooooo!"

 

Luffy’s shout of ecstasy was the last thing Law registered, teetering on the brink of consciousness, before exhaustion pushed him over the edge and the darkness claimed him.

 

— —

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think! :)


End file.
